stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock
Brock is a Pokemon Breeder that joins the series in Season Two. He's basically Ash's best friend and fellow Pokemon lover. In addition to pokemon collecting, Brock is also a professional referee for soccer and basketball. History Background Prior to his appearance in Link's Letter is full of Holes!, Brock was hospitalized after a Snorlax incident. He was in the hospital for weeks. Season Two Not Really Dead After fighting the Wario Brothers, Brock appears on the Battle field and scolds Ash for listening to his letter that he recieved from Pikachu that claimed he was dead. After recieving a faulty package from FedEx, Brock joined Ash as they showed Mario and Luigi to Ash's Warp Pipe. "Where in the name of King Toadstool XII have you been?!" After collecting some more Pokemon, Brock got hungry and went to Taco Bell where he met up with Peach. The two traveled back to Mario's Backyard where he volenteered to ref for The Mario Bros' soccer game against Wario and Waluigi. On the Soccer Field, Brock teams up with Donkey Kong to referee the match. After stumbling around the field for a majority of the game, Brock calls Wario on breaking the rules. "Just bought the Rights to Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" Brock and Donkey Kong buy the rights to Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. "You Can Have Our Balls!" Brock and Ash Ketchum join Mario on their quest to find Nox Decious. And Then There Was Nox Decious When the gang arrived at the Dak Forest, they all stared at Nox Decious in fear, execpt for a smiling Brock due to his lack of vision. He was easily defeated by his own Poke'Ball being thrown back at him by Nox. The Nether Shield After Ness explains about the Nether Emblems to our heroes he splits everyone into teams and assigns Brock and Donkey Kong to locate the Nether Shield. Using his "spidey senses" Brock leads Donkey Kong to The Orchard. Once there Brock takes out his banana and Donkey Kong steals it from him. Brock chases Donkey Kong deeper into the orchard where he corners Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong spots the Nether Shield and he and Brock bring it back to The Campfire where they give it to Mario. Season Three This time, It's Personal! Brock helps Luigi and Ash carry the beaten Mario to his house. "Here We Go!" Brock refs the basketball game between Mario and Luigi versus Snake and Ash. "I'm Going To Make Him Quit Right Now!" Brock wants to catch water pokemon so he decides to hang out with the Mario Brothers instead. When Luigi questions where Ash is Brock tells him Ash got a job at the grocery store. Luigi wonders if Ash has given up on pokemon collecting, but Brock says he hasn't and decides to go to the store to make Ash quit. Brock is later seen next to the Mario Brothers playing Pokemon Diamond and is happy since he caught all the pokemon in the game. But the Mario Brothers remind Brock that Pokemon Platinum is coming out soon, and he will have to catch all the pokemon all over again. Brock grunts then screams, "Craaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Later Brock is seen once again at Mario's House hanging out with Ash when they here Wario yell. "See Ya Never!" Mario and Luigi go to their mailbox to see if they have any letters. They discover a letter in their mailbox from Brock. In the letter Brock reveals he got a scholarship to the San Francisco School of Basketball and Soccer reffing. Brock also reveals he will probably never be seen again...for now. "Ash You Idiot, I Was Trying To Tell You I Was Already Here!" At Gary's House Ash gets a call from Brock. Brock says he's coming back...for the summer but, was really trying to tell Ash he was already there. Brock says he wants to play Pokemon Platinum but, Ash reveals he played the copy of the game Brock paid for and broke it. Brock yells at Ash and Ash suggests they go catch some magikarp. Brock agrees and they leave Gary's House. The Movie Brock Beats Gary At Everything...Pokemon Related Brock first is seen dancing to the Pokemon theme song with Ash and is eventually shoved to the ground by Gary. Later Brock beats Gary in the pokemon card game which means Brock has no beat Gary at every Pokemon card, game, and every spin-off merchandise game ever made. "Brock, Look! A Pokemon!" Brock is later seen at Mario's House playing Twister. He and Ash later mistake Bowser for a pokemon. After Ash fails to capture Bowser using Pikachu they become bored and leave. "Okay We'll Start The Kick Off!" During the football game Brock and Gary fight over the referee position. They eventually ref the game together while still fighting. "Show Me Your Pokedex." After the football game Ash tells Brock he has captured all the pokemon. Brock doesn't believe him and takes a look at Ash's pokedex. Brock reveals to Ash more than half of his pokedex is missing and he has like 300 more pokemon to collect. Gary appears and announces to Ash and Brock that he will hang out with them to make himself look cooler. Brock then asks Gary to name some of his friends but, Gary can't respond. Brock and Ash then start teasing Gary that his grandpa is his only friend. Professor Oak appears and asks them why are they picking on Gary, Ash and Brock try to tell him Gary is an idiot, annoying and smells Professor Oak doesn't believe him. All of a sudden an evil lawn mower appears. Brock and the others then run away in fear. Good Video Games Brock appears in the "Good Video Games" music video. Closure In Act II Part 2 when Ash asks Wario if he will catch pokemon with him Wario asks, "Why don't you get your friend Brock to help you out?" Ash then reveals Brock went back to his referee camp in San Francisco. Personality Brock is usually very stubborn, and can get angry very easily. There are many times where he will act like he's the boss of others, usually doing this when hanging out with Ash. However, Brock is very loyal to his friends, and is willing to help out whenever he can. Abilities Brock is a pokemon trainer, and can catch and hunt for pokemon. He can also throw pokeballs at enemies, although that usually doesn't work. He also has "spidey skills" allowing him to sense things to make up for his lack of sight. Trivia *Brock's Hair is not fake. It's real. *In real life, Brock's Actor Austin Stevenson really did go to San Fransisco.